Where the mind belongs
by Balber0
Summary: Et si Andrew avait pu enfin mettre la main sur son idole ? Spike pourrait-il éprouver une attirance pour un jeune geek ? Ou peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve...


« Est-ce que la puce marche ? »

« Elle fonctionne sergent. Nous avons neutralisé l'hostile 17 et toutes les fonctions sont activées. »

« Et bien voyons voir ce qu'il a dans la tête. »

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »<p>

« Je joue la Lettre en Elise en do mineur, ça me paraissait évident. »

« Ah-Ah. Je me demandais juste ce qui se passait sous cette magnifique crinière peroxydée, tu ressembles à Saruman qui aurait échangé la trahison pour des heures en salle de gym. »

« Au moins tu me compares à un vilain, ça reste une amélioration »

« Alors ? »

« Andrew… on est pas venus dans cette chambre pour discuter »

« On l'a déjà fait trois fois dans la soirée » Andrew rampa doucement sous les couvertures vers le torse de Spike, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou « Et je suis exténué »

« Je peux être gentil cette fois-ci » Spike affichait un petit sourire en coin, trompeur et plein de promesses

« Menteur »

Un sourire et Andrew se sentait rougir, il rampa encore un peu plus haut, atteignant les lèvres de Spike et les attrapa délicatement entre les siennes

Spike ne voulait pas se presser, il était endurant, mais trois fois, c'était beaucoup pour n'importe qui. Cependant il sentait une faim, une envie pour le jeune homme à son côté, il se laissait doucement séduire et se préparait pour un quatrième round.

Andrew était toujours timide durant les préliminaires, il avait peut-être peur de voir s'évaporer le corps sous lui. Mais les baisers, c'était sympa pendant cinq minutes, Spike n'était pas une collégienne flirtant à l'arrière d'une école. Il commença par remonter sa main droite qui pendait au bord du lit jusqu'au corps de son amant, la posant sur sa taille. La gauche était située plus bas, malaxant son séant. Andrew glissa vers sa droite, se positionnant totalement sur le torse de Spike, il était maintenant assis sur son bas-ventre et regardait le corps sous lui qu'il parcourait de ses mains.

Les mains de Spike quant à elles avaient bougées et tentaient de redessiner les deux cuisses qui s'offraient à lui, évitant toujours le milieu et déclenchant des frissons d'anticipation à d'Andrew à chaque fois qu'il s'en rapprochait.

Tout à coup, Andrew se jeta sur les lèvres de Spike et tenta de lui faire payer pour ses tortures, c'était un baiser à la fois chaud et rugueux, Andrew n'était pas très bon quand il s'agissait de menacer, que ce soit avec des mots ou avec son corps, mais la tentative ne passait pas inaperçue aux yeux de Spike et son exécution était tellement mignonne qu'il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Andrew poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Spike le renversa sous lui. Il savait qu'Andrew pouvait supporter son poids, il posa sa bouche contre le jeune torse et effectua un chemin de sur ce corps jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il était descendu chercher.

Il attrapa le pénis en érection dans sa bouche, faisant gémir Andrew légèrement, puis le suça, d'abord lentement, puis plus vite, suivant le rythme des gémissements. Andrew grogna lorsque Spike retira sa bouche et se mit tout à coup à respirer plus vite, le vampire s'était rapproché de son anus.

« Attends ! »

« Quoi ? Tu penses qu'on va trop _vite_ dans cette _relation_ ? »

« On vient de le faire trois fois plus ou moins d'affilé, ce n'est pas la peine d'être _aussi_ gentil »

Spike sourit entre les jambes d'Andrew. Alors comme ça il était _exténué_ ? Il se releva et vient se placer près de l'entrée du jeune homme, décidant tout de même de le préparer un minimum. Un doigt lui offrit un regard colérique de la part d'Andrew, le deuxième fut un peu mieux accueilli et le troisième eut droit à une salve de gémissements. La disparition de ceux-ci lui valut des yeux de chien battu, mais il les remplaça rapidement par quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Il rentrait doucement dans le corps d'Andrew, il lui semblait que le corps était aussi serré autour de lui que la première fois cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'il fut rentré totalement, il attendit qu'Andrew s'habitue à la présence avant de bouger délicatement d'avant en arrière, le laissant trouver son propre rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à le chevaucher de lui-même.

Spike se senti tout à coup inutile et décida de prendre part au corps à corps. Il tenta de suivre le rythme d'Andrew mais il était trop rapide, il attrapa son pénis ce qui surprit le jeune homme et lui permit d'imposer son rythme. Il prenait son temps, ressortait presque entièrement avant de revenir d'un seul coup puissant, son rythme accélérait peu à peu et Andrew semblait perdre pied.

Quand il sentit la peau se resserrer autour de lui, il masturba Andrew encore plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule sur son ventre, son torse ainsi que la main de Spike. La contraction du corps autour de sa verge l'avait aussi amené à l'orgasme. Il se retira délicatement et remonta vers le visage d'Andrew, lui mordillant les lèvres, puis se remis de son côté du lit et attrapa une cigarette.

Andrew se tourna vers lui, pantelant, avant de reprendre timidement la conversation qu'ils avaient abandonnés un peu plus tôt.

* * *

><p>« Qui est ce ? »<p>

« Andrew Wells, un jeune homme de Sunnydale. Nos fichiers ont perdus sa trace après la disparition de la ville. »

« Je suppose qu'il est encore en vie… »

« D'après les informations que l'hostile 17 a donné à l'androïde, il semblerait que cela soit le cas. Il ferait parti d'une association sensée se charger des « tueuses » et de leur entrainement. Nous avons bien avancé avec cette persona. »

« Je suppose que nous pouvons passer à la suivante » Le sergent se tourna vers la vitre de verre fumée, observant Spike qui dormait avec l'androïde ayant pris l'apparence d'Andrew serré contre lui « La mémoire visuelle de la puce a-t-elle transmis les images de quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait été proche de lui ? »

« Nous avons enregistré les images d'une jeune femme blonde, elle semblait d'une nature _combattive_ »

« Je vois » il détourna le regard « Récupérez l'androïde et donnez-lui le corps de cette femme, ne lui donnez pas une personnalité trop agressive pour autant, il faut qu'il soit capable de parler durant leur rencontre » Il commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna vers la scientifique « Cette fois-ci, n'oubliez pas de lui effacer la mémoire, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un HST qui tenterait à nouveau de s'échapper »

« A vos ordres, sergent Finn »


End file.
